Coming Home
by earofbunny
Summary: Untethered PostEp. B/A of course and R/R - Ross/Rodgers :- Romance with a slight humour and drama. R and R Thank you for the reviews!


**Author's Note: My first LOCI fanfic. My English is poor so forgive me for the grammatical failures. If there's anybody who want to be my co-author and could help me with grammar, send me a message or an e-mail. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Coming Home **

_God, it's been a rough day. All I want is some food, a hot shower and my bed._

Alex arrived at home at eight. Since the Tate-case, Bobby was suspended and she was on desk duty. That means less physical occupation but more boring work. And the fact that she missed him didn't help too.

After eating pasta and drinking a glass of wine, Alex took a long hot shower. The almost boiling water, the lavender soap and the alcohol relaxed her. She put on her favorite wool pajama and climbed in to her bed. She felt OK. All right, she had problems and she knew it, but now she didn't care.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Somewhere, between alpha-phase and the reality, she heard a bell. No, it wasn't a bell. It was a phone. _It's my cell. No, it can't be. I'm on desk duty. I couldn't go to a crime scene. And I don't want to. Not without Bobby. I'm sleeping!!! Crap._

She opened her eyes and took the cell from the nightstand. It wasn't the Captain. It was Bobby.

'Hey'

'Hey. Did I awake you? You sound sleepy.'

'No, no just relaxing.'

Silence.

'Bobby?'

'Yeah… yeah, I'm here.'

'Why did you call me?'

'I just… I… It's not so important. You are in bed; I don't want to bother you.'

'You never bother me. Spit it out!'

'Can I… can I come over?'

'Now?'

'If it's too late, I…'

'No, not too late. Of course you can. Something's wrong with you. You sound worried so I can't sleep after all.'

'Good. I mean it's not good that you can't sleep. It's good that I can come over. Umm… telling you the truth, I'm at your door.'

Alex sat up, climbed out of the bed and ran to the door. She opened it and Bobby stood there. Both flipped their phones and stared each other.

Bobby looked tired. Well not so tired as after her mother's funeral though quite exhausted. He wore dark blue jeans, a black shirt and a dark blue denim jacket. Alex couldn't help but stare at him. They didn't met since the hearing at the chief of D's and it was more than one week ago. _God, he is hot. These jeans fit him very well. And I'm in a light pink pajama with bunnies on it. I wish I had choose that red nightgown… No, Alex, he's your partner! Bad girl!_

Bobby was staring at her with his unbelievable sexy boyish shyly smile on his face. _Pink pajama with bunnies? I didn't know this side of Alex but I like it very much. And she smells good. And her smile! Goren, shut up! She is your partner and not your girlfriend. Girlfriend. If only…_

Alex was the first who came back to reality.

'Umm…Would you come in?'

'Yeah, thanks. Umm.. I think that's why I'm here.'

With smile on her face Alex shut the door and locked it. It was a reflex after Jo Gage. It didn't matter that she wasn't alone and that she knew: Bobby would protect her. It was now a ritual.

'Coffee? Tea?'

'Yeah, tea would be great, thanks.'

'Make yourself home, I'll be right back.' and Alex disappeared in the kitchen.

Bobby dropped himself on the couch and let out a sigh. He felt here himself so comfortable. It felt like home. His apartment was cozy and "bobby-ish" with all his books and stuff but here was home for him. After her mother's death he was alone. After his last fight with Frank he didn't count him anymore to his family. And Donnie? He was nowhere to find.

His family was Alex. She was his best friend, his savior. He could count on her everytime. He doesn't know what he would do without her. After 7 years working together he couldn't imagine his life without her.

'Here comes your tea!'

Bobby woke up from his thoughts and smiled at Alex. He gripped his mug and took a sip from the golden steaming liquid.

'Earl Grey. Your favorite.' She flashed a wonderful smile on him.

Bobby's cheeks turned in pink.

'Thank you.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Alex placed her mug on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. She was looking at Bobby. He felt her eyes on him and he knew he had to say something. He placed his mug next to hers and with a sigh turned to Alex. He couldn't look in her eyes, he was too nervous so he watched her hands lying in her lap.

'First… I want to apologize.'

'Bobby…'

'No really. I know you helped because you wanted to, but I have a bad feeling that I screw up and you and the Captain had to repair it.'

'You didn't screw up!'

'Yes, I did!'

'No!' It was louder than Alex wanted. 'Sorry.'

'It's okay.'

'Listen, Bobby, as you said: I helped you because I wanted to. I'm a grown-up woman, I can take responsibility for my moves. I think what you did was the only way to help. And it was very brave and dangerous. But not for me or Ross. YOU were in danger and… We almost… almost lost you…' Her voice became lower and she felt the tears in her eyes. Her head sank; she didn't wanted him to see her cry.

Bobby looked confused. _What have I done to her? I made her cry! First when I dug in her husband's file. And now again._

'I'm sorry, Alex. I really am. I wish I could make it all right.' He didn't know what to do - he followed his instincts and his heart. Slowly he pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms round his torso and sank in to his chest. With one arm round her waist he held her so close as possible and with the other hand he caressed her back. He buried his face into her neck. His breath on her skin made Alex shiver.

'Are you cold? Should I take a comforter?'

'No, no Bobby, I'm fine. Well more than fine.' Silence. 'If you want to make things better than let's stay so forever.'

Bobby let out a light chuckle. Alex laughed also a little and she pulled away just to be able to see Bobby's face. He now caressed her cheek and smiled at her.

'What was the second thing you wanted to say?'

'Thank you for being there for me. It means a lot to me.'

'You're welcome. And the squad was there for you too. Will you hug the other people too, especially Ross?'

Bobby chuckled.

'No. He deserves something special. Maybe I take him to a dinner.'

'OK, but I warn you: you have to deal with Rodgers.'

'Rodgers? You mean THAT Rodgers in the morgue?'

'Oh, yeah.'

'But how do you know?'

'Well, when you didn't call me from Tate when you were… tortured, the Captain came out from his office in tuxedo. I ran after him. He waited to the elevator and said that I can tell him what I want during the ride down. And in the elevator there was Rodgers. Dressed up. It was weird, I can say. And when I told him what happened they stepped out of the elevator and he whispered something in his ears that made her smile.'

'Rodgers and Ross. Wow.'

'Yeah. Love in the office. How fluffy.' She hugged him, and buried his face into his chest again. _He smells soooooo good._

'Not so fluffy if it happens to you.'

Her eyes widened. She looked up on him and in the next moment he claimed her mouth with his. The kiss lasted only a few seconds.

Their faces were only a few inches away.

'May I carry on?'

'You don't have to be always such a gentleman.'

'Really?'

'Really. Show me the nasty Bobby Goren… In my bedroom… Now.'

'Always what you want, my dear.'

After hours of lovemaking, they were laying in the bed, caressing each other. Alex snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms round his chest. Bobby was on his back. His left arm circled on her hip, his right arm was under his head.

'Was it nasty enough?'

'Mmmm, thank you!'

'You're welcome. I've had a third reason for coming here.'

'You hoped for sex?'

'No. It was the fourth.' They chuckled. 'Seriously. I wanted to be with you. I needed your presence. I wanted to feel that I'm not alone.'

Alex lifted her head and looked up on him.

'You're not alone.'

He caressed her cheek.

'I know.' He smiled at her. 'I love you, Alex.'

'I love you, Bobby. Welcome home!'

They shared one last passionately kiss and slowly slumbered in peaceful sleep.


End file.
